


Christmas Spirit

by Archfoxy, DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, gotg
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, NSFW, Oral, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archfoxy/pseuds/Archfoxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackjack is in the Christmas spirit and requests a little kiss in the name of tradition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> A Role play thread turned Fic by Tumblr users black-jack-o-hare ( Archfoxy) and Rocket-Ringtail-Raccoon (Myself)

Rocket was working on the Engine of his and Jack's ship, which was accessed in a hatch underneath. Rocket was laying on a very low hover board that held him just above the ground. “Jack, hand me the thing with the thing on top” Rocket requested, holding his hand out from under the ship, after a second of waiting he pulled out from under the ship, ready to berate his partner for his sluggishness but was met with the odd sight of a plant, which hung off Jack’s belt, Rocket recognized what Jack was insinuating with the mistletoe, his initial reaction was to give him a very unimpressed look. “I don’t think ya could’ve been more subtle even if ya tried” 

Jack held the tool Rocket had requested behind his neck cocking his head back against it and was wearing one of his most punchable smiles in response to Rocket’s indignation. He paused his humming for a moment.

"Yer probably right Rockyboy~, but it seemed inspired to me at least. Gotta get into the spirit somehow."

"Think yer jolly enough fer both of us" Rocket grunted, pulling out from the ship further then sat up, now eye level with said belt. "I suppose It’d be wrong of me ta break tradition though" He said in a bored tone, sounding like it was more of a chore, though they both knew he wouldn’t have agreed to it if he was not game. He ran his hand over Jack’s pant leg in a sensual manner.

The hare let out a pleased murmur as he rested his arms against part of the ship to hold himself up, running his zipper down with a paw and humming to himself.

"Breakin’ tradition would be the worst! Jus’ think of the ramifications of ruinin’ Christmas Rocky!"

"I wouldn’t dream of doin that, I know how important this holiday ya just heard of yesterday is to you" He said sarcastically "Not takin advantage of an unusual terrian tradition jus ta get some head, I hope" He pulled out Jack’s member from the zipper slot. "Goin commando I see, another holiday tradition?" He causally began to rub Jack, prepping him and getting him hard. Rocket slightly slid his hips back and fourth on the hover board he was sitting on.

Jack’s tail twitched at the attention, and he pulled in a sharp breath at how cold Rocket’s paws were, quickly coming to attention from the coon’s work.

"Me -hff- Take advantage? Never in a million years! Least of all on Christmas. And yah I’m goin’ commando. Makes things easier for ye."

"Well, Marry Christmas to me then" Rocket rubbed his paw up, then down, caressing Jack’s increasingly hardening skin, He messaged the head of his cock, watching the other get more antsy.

Rocket stared directly at Jack’s erection, leaning in very slightly and licking his lips slowly, He leaned in an inch more, perking his lips and kissing the tip of Jack’s hard on. He then put Jack’s member back into his pants, zipping them up again “that’s all tradition dictates” 

He patted the tent Jack had formed in his pants “Now that that’s settled, hand me the thing with the thing on top”

Jack bit his lip as he felt Rocket’s lips touch him and his eyes shut comfortably….which then popped open in surprise when he got tucked back into his pants, his ears drooping over his back as he thought of the exact words of the tradition. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe. Jack moved to speak, but nothing came out the first time. The hare handed Rocket the tool.

"On the one hand. That kinda devious shit is why I love ye. On the other hand. Yer a real piece a’ shit Rock." Jack grumbled as he got back to work.

END


End file.
